


Broccoli flowers and dates

by LinsWorldOfCrazy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Cute, First Time Meeting, M/M, pure fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinsWorldOfCrazy/pseuds/LinsWorldOfCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil meet each other in a very peculiar way and what about broccoli?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broccoli flowers and dates

It was late at night and Dan just really wanted to go home and have a relaxing evening without anything to do.  
But the world really didn't wanted him to have that, when he remembered, as he was walking home from work, that he had nothing to eat and was missing essential things at home and certainly needed to run by the store before he could go home and have a quiet and relaxing evening at home. 

When he arrived at the store, he quickly found the things he needed to buy and then decided to browse a bit around to see, if there was anything else he was missing or maybe some snacks for his relaxing at home night or anything else.  
He ended up picking up some soda and a bag of crisps, beside the other things he needed and headed straight to the self-checkout area.

As he got up to the self-checkout he could see there was a bit of a line and so he sighed and walked up to the line and stood behind the guy.

As if he had heard Dan sighed, the guy turned around said; "Yeah there is a bit of a run today"  
Dan looked at him and immediately noticed the guy’s ocean blue eyes and jet black hair and tried to stop the blush from rising to his cheeks, but failed miserably at it.  
"Well yeah, that is sort of how it is, when you come around this time and everyone else also have forgotten to buy everything" Dan replied and smiled.  
The guy smiled at him and said.  
"Well at least I have someone cute to talk to know"  
And at that comment Dan couldn't help his blush and tried to stammer out a respond.  
"W-w-well, you are one to talk"  
The guy laughed and Dan started laughing himself and he felt himself relax a bit more in the presence of this complete stranger. 

They continued to chat, as the line moved on and at some point Dan wasn’t sure if they were chatting or actually flirting, but he shook it off and decided that his guy was pretty cool to chat with, even though he was also extremely cute and kind of very hot. 

It was finally the guy’s turn and as he was checking his things out and paid for it all, he turned around to Dan and said; “I’m really sorry I don’t have anything else to give you, but please have this broccoli head and maybe go on a date with me?”

Dan starred baffled at the guy as his brain completely blanked out on any kind of respond to that, because how the hell do you respond, when a complete strangers offers you a broccoli head and asks you out on a date.   
Lucky for Dan, an elderly lady poke him and said; “Well either you say yes or you say no and get on with buying your stuff” 

Dan blushed at this and looked up at the stranger and reached his hand out to accept the broccoli head and nodded. 

The stranger smiled and found a pen in his pocket and turned his receipt over and started to scribble something down and handed it to Dan and winked at him as he walked away. 

Dan stared and decided to stuff the note in his pocket and started to check his groceries out and pay for it, so he wouldn’t be in the way more and hurried out of the store. 

When he arrived at home, he finally pulled out the note from the stranger and read it 

“Here is my number, text me for the date   
\- Phil xx” 

Dan smiled and pulled out his phone and typed in the number and send a text to the stranger, who now had a name. 

‘Hey. This is the stranger you gave a broccoli head to instead of flowers, wanna meet at starbucks tomorrow at 2pm? – Dan xx’ 

The answer came fast and short. 

‘Yes – Phil xx”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by a post on tumblr and simply pure fluff, but I had fun writing it :) and please don't hate to much on my english, it is not my native language :) and for more fun and phanart and general phan trash, go follow my tumblr :) 
> 
> my tumblr: linsworldofcrazy.tumblr.com  
> my twitter: LinLeonardsen


End file.
